Say Goodbye To The Good
by Isabella the pirate
Summary: When a new drape named Ruff moves in from Louisiana Crybaby's instantly attracted but will her square, once drape mother allow them to be together? Follow the story of Ruff and Crybaby and see if love will truly conquer all. Technically the same story without Allison and with a bad girl this time. I suck at summary's. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version of Cry baby I guess. I mean what else is there to say. Allison's gone and instead a new drape-ette is in. I don't own anything except for my characters**

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! " _Isabella, Dario time to get up dears, can't be late on our first day now can we"

I groaned and moved the blanket off my face "Ma why do I gotta get up and go to school with a bunch of squares".

"Yeah Ruff's right we shoulda just stayed in Louisiana" I heard my brother Dario yell from the other room. Damn these walls are to thin, I guess I'll try being really quiet when I got a boy over.

"Ru- Isabella you were the one who suggested this school in the first place" I looked up to see my Creole mother standing in front of me with her white laced gloved hands on her hips.

I rolled my eyes and got up from my bed. I brushed down my short pink frock "Ma I just suggested we travel on a vacation to aunt and uncle Presley's for the summer not live here". The real reason was that Aunt Presley told me there was a woman who sold bike parts cheap here named Ramona.

"Well it's a nice small town and not as chaotic and loud as Louisiana, now get up I bought you this new dress and I expect you to wear it" she started going through my closet gagging at the leather skirts and cleavage showing skirts.

I only stared at my mother wondering how she ever thought of converting to a square. Dario told me when he was a kid before Pa died Ma was one wild, crazy drape. Her real name was Ruff before she turned square, she named me after her because we both have the same birthmark of a paw print on our left arm and when we were born the doctors smacked us we both barked at them. My brother Dario "the dog" Williams got his name because, well ever since he was a tike he's always been lucky with the ladies.

I looked like her twin though. We both had dark caramel colored skin with brown curly hair, and the same curvy figure and black almond-shaped eyes. My brother looked exactly like Pa. He was handsome, had a lot of muscles, and was tall too. He could knock any guy out with one punch if he wanted to, believe me I've seen him do it.

"Here it is, go ahead and put it on honey" my mom shoved the box full of square clothes in my hands. I put the itchy uncomfortable clothes on and looked in the mirror.

I rolled my eyes "Ma the blouse doesn't show any cleavage and the skirt's too long" momma looked offended "I think it looks nice, Dario come in here and tell your baby sister how nice she looks" my brother popped his head in the doorway and immediately burst into laughter.

"I didn't know my baby sis was a square". I just stuck my tongue out at him "shut up jerk".

" Isabella Williams a lady does not insult people, especially her big brothers" my mom exclaimed I just sighed and nodded" Now hurry breakfast is ready and I made your favorite oatmeal" she smiled at me and walked out.

"Well at least that's good news" I mumbled and walked up to my closet.

I took off the dress and put the new outfit my aunt had bought me. It was a leather skirt and a red button up blouse with white polka dots, she also bought me red pumps. When I finished I hid it all with a trench coat and brushed my hair down until it was in the dark curly ringlets I've grown to love. I put on my red lipstick, mascara and black eyeliner. I smiled and winked at myself in the mirror. This'll show them who's the boss.

"Perfect"

I walked into the kitchen, my pumps click clacking on the tiles and slumped into a chair. My brother looked up from devouring what was probably his third bowl of oatmeal and smiled when he saw the trench coat. I smiled back and winked at him.

" Well, well dear if you hadn't taken so long on your pretty little face you would have gotten more" my mom said and placed a bowl in front of me. I finished eating the spoon sized serving in seconds and just shrugged. " It's fine after school I'm going to that place Aunt Presley told me about, Turkey Point". my mom gasped and if even possible some color flushed from her face.

"Isabella I can't believe you would want to go to that God awful place, and you can't anyway there's a meeting you two have to go to, it's being held at our home and its to introduce the family into the community" me and my brother groaned. "Great a meeting full of squares" Dario mumbled.

My mom smacked his hand "Dario it's only a short three hours".

"Three Hours!" Dario and I groaned in unison.

"Yes three hours" my mom said "now get going it's time for school" she smiled. I rolled my eyes she would be happy about that. Me and Dario had to go to different high schools because the one I'm going to doesn't accept people with that low of a GPA. I love him and he may look good but he's as dumb as a post.

"Whatever I'm going" I said and got up from the table. I walked out of the kitchen and grabbed my red purse next to the door. I got my Pa's black leather jacket from the coat rack and stuffed it in my bag. "You need a ride" my mom yelled I shuddered at the thought of the shiny square car "No thanks Ma I'm fine".

" Be careful at school sis don't let any guys touch your tit's" Dario yelled I smirked and closed the door. We'll just have to wait and see what happens .

I looked around me at all the happy smiling square faces and bleched.

"Squares, disgusting" I mumbled.

I walked up to my red motorcycle. It used to be Pa's before he passed he named it lil' red, or red for short. I got on and headed towards the school. All around the town people were staring at me and I would just smile. They should start saying hello to the monster from their nightmares.

I rolled up to the school looking at all the squares around me. "Aren't there any drapes in this town" I mumbled.

" Sure are honey and you just parked your bike in front of their car" I turned around and screamed. Staring right at me was one of the most ugly faces I've ever seen. I clutched my chest " God lady don't scare me like that" I gasped.

"That there's Hatchet Face, she didn't mean you no harm darlin'' I heard a nice deep voice say. I looked behind the girl and saw four people standing behind her. One of the guys walked up to Hatchet and put his arm around her waist. I raised my eyebrows. I guess he's already taken.

"Your name is" a girl said behind her, she was blond with blue eyes and sucking on a lollipop as if her life depended on it. "Well mamma tell her your name" another girl said next to her. She had black hair and looked about 9 months pregnant even though she was already big.

I narrowed my eyes at them and started unbuttoning the coat "Listen I might be new here but I ain't no square you can talk to like that and not expect to get talked back too, if you wanna know my name its Ruff and I'm a drape" I said then took off the trench coat revealing the outfit under. I stuffed the coat into my purse and took the leather jacket out of my bag and put it on.

"Well aren't you a little mystery " I heard the same male voice that had spoken to me say. I looked at the man and let out a small puppy whimper under my breath. This guy was a total babe.

He was wearing typical greaser clothes the blue jeans, black leather jacket, white shirt and his hair had the normal rebellious curl. What had caught me first was the sad, handsome look he had on his face, almost like he's been hurt his whole life. I almost lost my cool but then remembered I was Ruff Williams daughter of the baddest man in Louisiana and descendant of what's sometimes called the worst family in history and I intend to keep that title.

I smirked and winked "I'm just waiting for the right boy to come along and solve that mystery babe" then I walked off, wiggling my hips. Pa would've been proud.


	2. Vaccination shots

**So what do you think? I need your opinion in order for it to be better so...yeah. Please review that's how this relationship will work. I write you read. And review. Please review. Ok I'm done now. Let's hear more about Ruff.**

I decided to walk around the school for a little while before I got into class, just to get to know it. Even though class has already started I think they'll buy that excuse. I found the bathrooms and my locker and a good makeout spot under the stairs. I got bored and looked at the slip of paper and started walking to class. A2, A3,A4, Here it is class A5.

I walked into my classroom and immediately heard gasps. "Ms. Williams, nice of you to join us" the teacher said in her high pitched voice, I just nodded.

"Please sit" the teacher motioned to the seats. I walked towards the empty seat in the back and plopped down in it. I started studying my nails. " Mr. Walker that's strange you came in right after Ms. Williams here" I heard the teacher say I looked up from my nails and saw the drape who I had talked to earlier standing in the doorway.

He looked at me "Well that's because him and Ms. Williams had some business to discuss you know drapes" I heard one of the squares yell, I just rolled my eyes "In his wet dreams" I said. He winked at me.

" Well sit down Mr. Walker there's an empty seat right next to your business associate" The teacher said and got back to her lesson. He started walking down the rows of seats and sat in the one next to me.

" Hi Ruff why'd you leave so fast like that darling?" I smirked "I took a little tour of the school and anyways why do you care?" I looked up from my nails and almost lost it all over again. This guy was really getting to me. I mean I've had plenty of drape and scrape boyfriends before and plenty randevous to go with all them but this guy makes me melt almost as soon as he talks to me and no guys ever had that ability. He smiled. Dear sweet Jesus help me.

"May you please be quite back there" The teacher exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and looked away from the guy "Sorry Mrs..." I looked at the board for her name "Sheldon and it's Ms." I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Sorry Ms. Sheldon but you might as well get used to it by now seeing as how I was the baddest girl in New Orleans I intend to be the baddest girl in Baltimore" I said emphasizing the Ms. I gestured towards the board "Go ahead, teach the class it's, your job right" She seemed shocked but turned back to the board.

I heard the guy chuckle "Someone to solve that mystery right" he asked. I smiled "Yes but I asked you a question first now give"

"Well when a pretty new drape rides into this town you gotta hang on to her as long as you can" He whispered to me. I'm glad you can't see cherries through a chocolate bar. "Now your mystery" He said, I smiled at him " Yes my mystery, you think you've solved it Babe" I leaned in closer to him "Wait what is your name by the way?" I asked him.

"Wade Walker, but call me Crybaby" I smiled. "Well Crybaby as you already know my names Ruff but I have a reason for it, what's yours"

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

"Damn that bell" I said. Crybaby and I got up. "Will I be seeing you again darlin?" I smiled and grabbed my purse "Depends Crybaby if I like you I'll be seeing you before the day ends if not to bad" I said then walked away.

The day went through normally. All the teachers were square along with all the students except for me, Crybaby and his gang. It was last period now and I wasn't paying attention as usual, that is until I heard the Teacher say the word "Shots".

"Excuse me what is this about shots?".

Mr. Perrington turned to look at me "Well Ms. Williams if you pay attention once in a while you would understand that today we are getting our vaccines for the beginning of the school year".

"Well I'm not getting them"

"You have to get them Ms. Williams now please get out of your seat so we all can" He started walking towards me along with 5 other squares.

"No I'm not" I gripped the desk and hung on as if my life depended on it and growled at them.

"Boys" the teacher said. Immediately all the square boys grabbed me and were literally dragging me to the nurses office.

"Hey get off me! This is against my rights! Don't touch me there!" I yelled and started to fight and bark. All the kids were staring and turning to look at me as they dragged me towards the nurses office.

"What the hell are you looking at!" I yelled at a group of boys who were staring. They immediately backed up.

I eventually stopped yelling but still fought barking and growling. As we kept walking/dragging I looked down the corridor and saw Crybaby struggling against a group of boys that were dragging him too. "Crybaby help me!" I yelled

"Sorry Ruff but I'm kinda busy myself here!" he yelled back . My group carried me into the door Crybaby's following soon after. We both shoved the squares off of us and started walking up towards the doctors and sat on the stools. I took my jacket off and the doctor wiped some cold stuff on my arm with a cotton ball.

As the huge needle pierced my skin I started to whimper. I looked over at Crybaby who was staring at the birthmark on my arm. He looked up at me and I saw a single tear drop down his cheek. I continued to whimper but it was for a different reason now. When they finished we walked away from the doctors.

I started to put my jacket back on "So that's why they call you Crybaby".

He smiled at me "And that's why they call you Ruff" I smiled. "Looks like you solved the mystery babe" and I walked away towards my locker .

I got my purse and headed towards the doors. When I got out I walked towards my bike which Crybaby and his gang were hanging out in front of. "Ruff right, it looks like we haven't met properly I'm Pepper Crybaby's sister " the pregnant girl said. Crybaby started going down the line of names. When he finished I smiled "Well you already know me" I said.

"Oh that reminds me, show them your birthmark darling" I smiled.

"Why Crybaby you trying to get me naked now or what" he looked away and almost blushed. I smirked and took my jacket off showing the paw print on my arm. "That's why they named her Ruff" Crybaby said and smiled at me. I smiled back and almost started whimpering all over again.

"Nice"

"Cool"

"It looks like a burn"

I just smiled and put my jacket back on "Anyway I got to get home, Ma's holding a square meeting that I have to be at" I got on my bike.

"Wait Ruff your Ma's a square?" Crybaby asked."Yeah she used to be a drape, I don't know how she ever turned square anyway I got to be there quick you know how squares get" I rolled my eyes.

Crybaby smiled "Well I guess I'll be seeing you tonight then Ruff"

I smirked "I said before and I'll say it again in your wet dreams" Then I drove off.


	3. Great Escape

**So Ruff as you can see is a total bad girl. How do you think it is with a bad girl? Tell me please I need to know what you think in order for this relationship to work out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Crybaby but can own Johnny Depp -hears muffled screams from her room- Johnny shut up I already fed you! Now put the leather jacket on or else! -Picks up basket full of rope, whipped cream, handcuffs and other...things. OH JOHNNY -closes and locks door-**

While I was on Lil' red I decided to put on some music I switched stations until I heard my favorite song. Women and Cadillac's from the Night Rider's.

_" Well, The women and Cadillac go hand in hand. Well the women and Cadillac go hand in hand. Well the woman want a Cadillac she don't want no man. I used to have a woman say she loved me so, I used to have a woman say she loved me so, but now she's got a Cadillac she don't want me no more"._

I sang along with the words and almost instantly thought of Crybaby. If we got together and he knocked me up like Pepper what would he do then. Would he treat me like trash and kick me out or would he keep me in his home and take care of me. Speaking of Crybaby was that his car in my mirror.

I looked in it and saw Crybaby's Rolls Royce. He honked at me. I looked behind me and waved for him to go around. He just went to the side of me. I heard his radio playing on the same station I had it on and smirked. At least he's got good taste in music. But then he and his group started singing to me. That was unexpected.

_" Oh, oh, oh, oh please listen to me"_ I laughed and looked at them "Really!" I raised an eyebrow. They wouldn't stop so I rolled my eyes and started to sing along

_"Hold me, baby, squeeze me. Never let me go! I'm not taking chances because I love him so"_ I took my hands off the bars and kicked my feet up to them instead. I put my hands behind my head and looked at them. They all looked surprise but wouldn't stop singing. Neither would I. I looked at Crybaby.

_"Oh, gee yes I love him, Yes I need him." _I made a come here motion with my finger to them _"Why I love that boy" _I saw another car coming close. I pointed to it.

He blew me a kiss then went in front of me quick , his gang was whooping and hollering like crazy. I smirked and took my feet off the bars and put my hands back on them. I kept driving until I got home. I rolled up to the house and opened the door.

"Hi Isabella!"

I screamed. I've never seen so many squares in my life especially my house. My mom came in from the kitchen holding a tray of her special chocolate chip brownies that I love. "Isabella is that anyway to greet your guest" my mom said she motioned to the squares "Go ahead say hello" I let out a small hello. A group of boys and girls my age walked up to me.

"Hi Isabella, I'm Cindy" She started going down the line of her friends names. When she was done I fake smiled "Well my names not Isabella it's Ruff and it was nice to meet you squares but I have a date with my room so if you'll excuse me" I walked towards my room. They still wouldn't give up.

"We'd like to perform a song for you and your family" she said. I turned around "Well I only perform for my family sweet cheeks, so I don't know who okayed it but it sure as hell ain't happening" I turned back around and walked away.

"Your mother okayed it"

I stopped "Who did"

"Your mother"

I turned around " Excuse me for a sec" I walked to the kitchen and saw my mom talking to a woman in a humongous frilly hat. "Mother may I please talk to you".

"Why yes dear, please excuse us" My mom said to the woman. We walked away from her, when we were far away enough I started talking to her " Ma what's this about you letting them perform" my mom smiled but she still looked nervous "Dear I know your father would've only wanted you to perform but it's time for change" I rolled my eyes.

"Well sometimes it isn't time for change and you gotta keep things the way they are!" I started to raise my voice and a couple of people started looking. My mom tried shushing me "Now, now Isabella please be quite we have guest" I was only getting angrier "Mom my names not Isabella, I'm Ruff ok, R-U-F-F and so were you and then Pa died and suddenly you're a square named Felicia. I don't know why you act like I'm the bad one when your no better than me"

I hit a nerve and I could tell by the color of her eyes. Pitch black. Me and Ma have the same color changing eyes, when were happy they're brown but when were angry they turn pitch black. "Now listen here young lady" she hissed "Your Pa may not be alive but he would've wanted a good life for us that's why I turned square and that's why you'll turn square, now sit down and watch the performance" she walked away.

"Oh and by the way, go ahead and have a brownie I made them especially for you and tell your brother about the performance" she said back to her old self again. I just sighed and headed back towards my room. I walked by Dario's room and knocked on the door "Hey you two finish soon in there because they're gonna sing for us"

"Mom okayed it" I heard Dario yell "Yeah she did" I heard Cindy's high pitched voice say. I rolled my eyes and opened my room door. I saw four boys going through my underwear drawer "Hey get the hell out of my room!" They immediately jumped away from my dresser.

"Were sorry"

"We didn't mean it"

"Whatever I've heard it all before just get the hell out of my room" I pointed out the door. They started walking out the door, I saw one try to sneak a pair into his pocket and stopped him "Ahem" I held up my hand. He put it in my hand and sighed.

"Now go"

When they had all left I shut the door behind me "Squares". I changed out of my clothes into tight leather pants and a yellow short-sleeved shirt. I looked in the mirror and started to fix my makeup. I saw the picture of Pa on the stand and smiled.

He wouldn't have let them perform, he would have played on his guitar while I sang my heart out and at the end he would say what he always says after every performance " You were great darlin".

I realized I had started crying. I looked back in the mirror and saw my mascara starting to drip down.

"Dammit" I grabbed a tissue and started to wipe my eyes. I heard a knock on my door "Sis" Dario said. I finished fixing my makeup "Come in". Dario walked in and saw all the tissues on the floor.

He sighed "Listen sis I know Pa would've been mad about this too but Ma won't say otherwise"

"I know but why did she have to turn square like that" Dario just shook his head "I don't know sis but don't worry just wait a little bit and she'll turn back drape in no time, this used to be her and Pa's hometown anyway" I smiled "You really think so" Dario looked like he was thinking and then looked at me "I don't think so I know so now come on let's go see what the squares have planned for us".

"Yeah, probably some slow sad song" I said and got up "Or some chirpy happy song" My brother said and pretended to be a square by smiling all cheesy "Gosh golly, gee wiz it sure is good to have you guys here" I couldn't help but laughing. We started walking to the living room. "Glad to see you could finally make it sweet children of mine" Ma said to us. We smiled "Sorry Mama" we said in unison. We walked towards the table she was sitting at and sat down.

We watched as the old lady walked up to the little stage they had made "Welcome Williams family to our sweet little town and thank you for inviting us to your home today we will be performing a song for you. Proudly presenting the Dapper Dans!"

She stepped off the stage and the 4 boys who were sniffing my underwear earlier walked up to the stage.

_" Life could be a dream if I could take you up in paradise up above, if you could tell me I'm the only one that you love life could be a dream sweetheart"_

They kept looking at me during the whole song. God this is uncomfortable. Dario kept looking over at Cindy who was turning cherry red by now. I rolled my eyes. He would flirt with her. I started to think about Crybaby. I wonder if he can sing good, knowing how his voice is already he could probably out-sing all four of these bozo's. When they finished they're song and got off the stage Cindy stepped up and the music started playing slow.

_"My friends all know it how I adore him, I whisper to angels what I'd do for him"_

She kept on looking at Dario who waved and smiled at her. I wish Crybaby were here so he could do that to me. Wait what the hell am I thinking I just met the guy and I'm already attached

_"I'd wait by the window past seven, and chill when my thrill passes by. His kiss could send me to heaven, into his arms I would_ _fly" _

Well you might have a good reason to be. As crazy as it sounds Pa and Ma fell in love at first sight, and Ma was already famous for being a heartbreaker like me then too so just maybe. I looked out the window. When it was over everybody clapped and cheered. My mom decided it was time to say something and walked up from the table "Thank you all for your wonderful performances. We are glad to be a part of your wonderful community and apart of the glorious society that is-"

VROOOOM!

She didn't get to finish. I walked up to the window along with a bunch of other girls. I knew that sound all too well and so did my Ma, it sounded like a motorcycle was in the drive way. "Move" Ma said, she looked out the window and immediately turned back to look at me angrily. "What?" I asked she just huffed and went to the front door. I looked out the window and immediately smiled.

Standing there next to what looked like a brand new bike was Crybaby Walker. He looked at me and smiled. I opened up the window and took off my pumps "What are you doing?" a girl asked me I looked at her.

"Getting my kicks while I'm still young".

I jumped out of the window and did a perfect catstand. I got up and brushed my hands off on my pants. "What took you so long!" I yelled at him. I put my pumps back on and ran towards him.

"Sorry darlin' time goes fast these days" he said. I smiled and hugged him "I barely even know you but I missed you" I nuzzled my face up against his chest. I could hear his breathing getting heavy and smiled.

"Isabella Williams what do you think your doing with that juvenile delinquent!"

I rolled my eyes and turned away from Crybaby. "I'm hugging a really good friend and am about to go to Turkey Point" I said. "Come on honey" Crybaby said to me I got on his motorcycle behind him. Ma looked shocked "Isabella who do you think you are all of a sudden" I smiled

"I think I'm like you and Pa, Ma remember the story you told me about how Pa took you away on his shiny new motorcycle, well I'm gonna have that story Ma and I want it to be with Crybaby" I put my arms around his waist and hugged him from behind.

Crybaby smiled "She'll be ok Ms. Williams I'll have her back before you know it". "Let's go Crybaby" I said. He started the engine and we drove away.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "What was that for?" he asked me. I smiled "I've wanted to do that ever since I first saw you" I looked up at him and saw him smiling. I smiled and realized how much he was like my father. I leaned my head on his shoulder and watched the road as we headed towards Turkey Point.


	4. Tough Lover

**Wow three reviews already guys. I blush. Ok I'll never say that again but anyway thanks for the constructive criticism it really helps. And if anyone else was wondering no I'm not going to do the whole story exactly like the movie just replacing Allison. I'm putting my own stuff in this chapter, like aunt and uncle Presley from the first chapter. They're in this chapter too and I based them on my real crazy aunt and uncle Delany so this will be very funny. Believe me, anyway more reviews please, I think I need it. Oh and not to brag but I wrote this on my birthday, July 31st. But published it later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Crybaby... but I think Johnny's giving in -looks behind her- Johnny! -Hears a little shuffle from room- Y-yes -furrows eyebrows- are you ok? -hears another shuffle- Actually yeah I do feel kinda ok -smiles- good oh and, what do you want from Mcdonald's? -hears Johnny making little hmm sounds- Chicken nuggets, fries, and a pepsi. **

We rolled up to a place that to me looked beautiful. It had fake plastic lights and even a jukebox and makeshift stage that looked twenty times better than the ones the squares had at my house. We stopped and got off.

"Here it is" Crybaby said to me and looked at the place lovingly. I finished for him "Turkey point, it's beautiful." I looked at it in wonder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!" I heard the familiar sound of my aunts ear piercing scream. I turned around and saw my aunt and uncle Presley running up to me.

"Ruff your finally here!" My uncle said in his thick southern accent, they both grabbed me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

I pulled away and smiled "I know Ma was keeping me in but I got a boy to break me out" I said and looked at Crybaby. They looked at Crybaby than me "Wow Ruff that was faster than I thought" My aunt said I smiled "Yeah well it all depends on the first impression" I said. Crybaby smiled and put his arm around my waist "Sure does" he said and looked down at me.

My aunts smile grew wider "Lemme guess, solve the mystery right" my aunt said.

I looked at her. How did she know what I said. Her smile grew wider "Uh, huh I knew it your Ma used the same approach with your daddy" I smiled.

"Speaking of your daddy why don't you go on up there and perform, your new in town gotta make your mark" my uncle said and pointed to the stage. I looked behind me at the stage. "You can open up before me baby" Crybaby said to me. I smirked. Finally.

"Great" I said. "Good I'll go and ask Ramona to introduce you now" aunt Presley said. She grabbed my uncle and ran up to who I guess was Ramona. I saw her whisper in Ramona's ear and point to me. Ramona smiled and looked at me.

She waved me over and me and Crybaby walked towards her "That's my grandma Ramona Ricketts" Crybaby whispered to me while we were walking. I smiled "She looks cool"

When we walked there Ramona seemed more than happy to see me "So you're the little troublemaker I've heard so much about" I looked at my aunt "Oh you didn't think I wouldn't tell my best friend all about my bad girl niece" she said.

"Now don't be shy darlin' every drapes welcome round here" Ramona said and hooked her arm around my waist. She led me away from the group and took me backstage behind the curtains.

"Now what would you like to perform darlin" I leaned into her ear and whispered the name of the song, she smiled "Wait right here I got just the band" she walked away. I stood there and waited for what seemed like 5 minutes and Ramona came back with the kids from the Crybaby gang.

"You already met the Crybaby gang" she said. I smiled at them "How you guys been doing have you been practically dying without me?" I asked and put my hands on my chest dramatically.

Hatchet rolled her eyes "More like living without all the annoying pest to bother us" Wanda, Pepper and Milton nodded in agreement. I just rolled my eyes and smiled "That's my girls...and boys" I said nodding towards Milton. He smiled at me.

"Well since all y'all already know each other here's the song she wants to do" Ramona whispered it in their ear "Can y'all do that for her?" Ramona asked.

Pepper nodded "Of course we can do that for her, it's probably for my brother anyway" she said and smirked at me. I just smiled and winked "Got to be some way I can show him I love him" she smiled back at me.

"Well since y'all are all ready I'll go introduce you" Ramona said and went out the curtain. "Good luck" Wanda said to me. I smiled. "Thanks" I'm gonna need it.

I heard Ramona yelling a few words and people cheered "Now I'd like to introduce to you Hatchet, Pepper, Wanda, and Milton!" The gang walked out from behind the curtain.

"Now I know y'all are expecting my grandson Crybaby but first there's a girl who wants to sing for us today are we gonna let her" I heard more cheers "That's what I thought, now I'd like to introduce to you the baddest puppy to ever come out of the litter, you know all about her already thanks to her aunt, Ruff Williams!"

I smirked and walked out on the stage wiggling my hips in a way I saw mom do only once. The crowd cheered even more. I walked up to the microphone. Time to show 'em Pa.

_"Ooooooooooohhh, oooooooooooooooooooohyeaaaaaaaaaaah"_

_"Ooooooooooooooooooh, Ooooooooooooooooooooooohyeaaaah"_

Everybody looked surprised even my aunt and uncle. I haven't sang like that in ages.

_"I need a tough lover, yeah, yeah, I need a, a tough lover, wooo, I need a tough lover yeah, yeah I need a tough lover oooooooooooh yeah"_

I looked down at Crybaby.

_"When he kisses me I get that thrill"_

The gang started playing their instruments slow then brought up the tempo.

_"When he do the wiggle I wont keep still, I want a tough lover yeah, yeah. A tough lover woo I need a tough lover yeah, yeah. Tough lover uh, uh."_

I started to shake my hips _"The seven sisters got nothing on him I'm talking bout a lover who's fast as the wind, everyone will talk about how he got me fixed, it ain't voodoo it's just that twist. He'll be the greatest lover that ever come to pass Don Juan ain't got half the chance"_

I looked down at Crybaby who was smiling at me. I noticed a girl from the side staring daggers at me though I smiled at her.

_"He's a tough lover yeah, yeah a tough lover woo he's a tough lover yeah, yeah tough lover uh, huh." _I ran my fingers up and down my body and earned a lot of cheers from the boys who Crybaby glared at. I wiggled my finger for Crybaby to come here. He smiled and jumped up on the stage. I looked at him.

_"He, hey, heyah, he'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry, he'll be so tough when Venus come alive"_

He started dancing and doing the pelvic thrust, a move I've never been able to resist.

_" He'll do anything that he wants to do"_

I stepped my foot forward to make it look like I was stepping on something.

_"Step on Jesse James blue suede shoes, yeah"_

He grabbed me and twirled me I just playfully pushed him off and kept singing _"Tough lover, yeah, yeah, yeah tough lover wooo, tough lover yeah, yeah"_

I took a deep breath _"A tough lover heyeah, yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah a tough lover yeah, yeah a tough lover uh, huh"_

I heard all the people cheering and smiled. Crybaby leaned in and whispered in my ear " You were great darlin" my smile grew wider. I kissed him on the cheek and walked off the stage next to aunt and uncle Presley, Ramona and another man. Ramona went up to introduce Crybaby. The man who was with Ramona shook my hand "Hi I'm Belvedere I'm Ramona's husband you can sing real good you know that" I smiled "Thanks". Ramona walked down from the stage and the gang started playing.

I watched as Crybaby did an Elvis move and grinned.

_"Well one for all and all for one and all we want is to have some fun"_ my eyes grew wide. Could he really sing like that. I knew his voice was good but not this good.

_"Squares beware of our property, yeah if you're looking to rumble your looking at me cos' I'm the king"_

"King Crybaby" I sang along with the crowd smiling like a Cheshire cat.

_"Yeah I'm the king. King Crybaby with a tear in my eye and if you mess with the king your gonna cry, baby, cry, baby, cry, baby cry"_

The crowd was going crazy. The girl who was glaring at me earlier took off her underwear and threw them at him she looked at me and raised eyebrow. I smirked and to mess with her I put a sloppy wet kiss on my hand and blew it at Crybaby, he smiled and winked at me and blew a kiss back. The girl looked even more pissed by now. Good she shouldn't be messing with my man anyway.

_" Well I was born on the wrong side of the tracks in the backseat of a stolen Cadillac, I had my first cigarette before I could walk and I've been strumming this guitar before I could talk. Cause I'm the king yeah I'm the king. A king Crybaby with a tear in my eye if you mess with the king your gonna cry baby cry, baby, cry, baby, cry, baby, cry"_

Hatchet face ran forward and did a solo on her huge saxophone. _"Yeah I'm a lonely king who needs a queen, yeah your the sweetest hunk of sugar that I've ever_ seen"

He looked at me and winked. I just rolled my eyes at him.

_"Ain't got a ring or a crown but if I had your love I'd lose these Crybaby blues!" _Crybaby gestured for me to come up like I did to him. Before I could even do anything the girl who was glaring at me pushed me out of the way and went up to the stage.

_"Well let people talk I don't care, let me prove to daddy that I ain't no square"_

I cringed and covered my ears. Her singing was terrible to pitchy and off-key. Crybaby cringed too but kept going for the sake of performing._ "Yeah you'll be my queen and I'll be your king but if you leave my hive you're gonna feel my sting cause your my queen"_

_"Yeah you're the king"_

Crybaby looked down at me and shot me an apologetic look. I smiled and mouthed keep going at them the girl saw us and glared at me again.

_"A king Crybaby with a queen by my side"_

The girl tried dancing but ended up stepping on his foot. He winced but kept singing. That's my tough lover.

_"And if you mess with us man you're gonna cry, baby, cry, baby, cry, baby, cry. Cry, baby, cry, baby, cry, baby, cry. Cry, baby, cry, baby, cry, baby, cry!" _Wanda ran forward and crashed her triangle. Everybody seemed glad that that was over. The girl and Crybaby got off the stage, the girl hugged Crybaby and it looked like she was trying to kiss him. Oh hell no. My aunt saw them too and looked at me. she nodded for me to go over to them and I smiled.

I walked towards them and tapped her shoulder, she turned around and smirked "What do you want?". My smile grew wider "What in the hell do you think you're doing?".

"Kissing my boyfriend tramp"

I laughed and looked at the floor "if he's your boyfriend then why is he really not wanting to touch you"

"Same reason why he doesn't want to touch you"

I stepped up so my face was at least three inches from her. I looked down at her because I was 5'7 and taller than her by at least 5 inches. I growled "You really wanna start something sweetheart" she smiled "Sure doll" she turned back to Crybaby. That was it.

I looked down again knowing my eyes were probably pitch black by now. I flexed my fingers into a fist and whistled. She turned around and in seconds my fist connected with her face. She fell and held her hand up to her face in shock. I smiled "Never start what you can't finish, oh and by the way never call me doll"

I heard a bunch of cheers and smiled. Crybaby put his arm around my waist "Come on I wanna take you somewhere" I looked up at him and smiled "Ok let's go"

We started to walk. I turned back to look at the girl and smirked. She deserved it.


	5. Rubber Necking in The Kissing Fields

**Ok I know everyone's waiting for it and I'm about to give it to you. Let's see how Crybaby kisses with a bad girl shall we. Probably a lot more tongue than Allison and less arguing. Were also going to learn how Ruffs dad died, so a little angst too. Thanks for the reviews BelleinWonderland, you've been a great help. Ok anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Crybaby -Johnny shakes his head ,his mouth's still full of McDonald's You can sure as hell can shake it up though**

-smiles- thank you, and it's bedtime -Johnny groans- No buts you haven't slept in maybe three days believe me I know anyway go -Johnny get's up and goes into room- Good boy.

Crybaby walked towards Ramona and asked for a blanket. She looked confused at first but then smiled and nodded in understanding, she handed us a blanket from a cabinet and told us to have fun. Crybaby led me to these fields that were full of teenagers on the verge of third base. I raised my eyebrows "I just met you and your already trying to get me to take my clothes off"

Crybaby smiled and put the blanket down "I'm not I'm just trying to get to know you" I smiled and took my pumps off. I began to circle him "Crybaby you're a guy and just like every other guy you think with what's between you legs and not your head half the time so how do I know your not trying to seduce me" I finished and stopped in front of him so we were face to face.

He smiled at me "Maybe I'm not like other guys" he leaned down so his lips were barely brushing mine. My smile grew wider "Well then..." I grabbed him by his jacket collar and softly pushed him down on the blanket, he was surprised. I got down and straddled his waist and leaned down to his ear "We'll just have to see" I whispered. I started to kiss his cheeks then went up to kiss his forehead, I went down to kiss both his eyelids, which had fluttered closed, then went to kiss his chin.

He groaned and tilted my chin so I was finally kissing his lips. I almost lost it but then remembered I was testing him so I ground my hips against his. He groaned into my mouth and grabbed my hips to stop me. He pulled away and literally gulped for air " Where, _gasp, _did, _gasp_ you learn that".

I raised my eyebrows "Nobody's ever done that to you?" he shook his head. I smiled and leaned to whisper to him again "You better get used to it then, cause if you wanna be with me there's gonna be a lot more of..." I ground my hips into his once and smiled at the groaning sound he made

"This"

He nodded "Yes Ma'am" I smiled and leaned down to kiss him again but he grabbed my hips and rolled us over so we were on our sides. He started kissing my neck.

"God you don't know what your doing to me Ruff" he mumbled into my neck.

I smiled "Quite the contrary Crybaby, I know exactly what I'm doing to you". I pulled away and looked at him, he had this hungry look in his eyes and my smile grew wider "Exactly".

He leaned back in and kissed me rough and hard. It felt so good I growled into his mouth. He pulled away confused "Did you just growl darlin?" I rolled my eyes "I always growl you doof how do you think I got the name Ruff"

He smiled "I thought you only got it because of the birthmark" I growled again"Less talking more kissing" I latched my lips back onto his. I felt his tongue brush my lips asking for permission.

I suddenly got an idea, I got out of the kiss (needed air anyway) and looked at him "Have you ever been kissed by a bad girl?" he looked confused "Of course darlin, why do you ask" my smile grew wider.

"I don't mean a bad girl, I mean a _bad_ girl" I said. He smiled and shook his head his hand started trailing up and down my arm "No why don't you show me". I smiled and straddled his hips again. He got up on his elbows and raised an eyebrow at me "Well?"

I smiled "Hold your horses Crybaby" I leaned down so me and him were eye level.

"Well we start out like this" I said and started to slowly grind my hips against his. He groaned and threw his head back. I leaned down and whispered in his ear "That feel good baby?" he let out this high pitched moan that sounded like an animal dying and my grin grew wider.

"I thought so, anyway next we whip our hair out of our face to get a better look at you" I said and whipped my dark curly hair out of my face. I leaned down "And then we rub our hands up and down your chest like this" I started to rub my hands up and down his shirt. Not a lot of muscle but still toned.

I looked down at his chocolate-brown eyes and smiled "Open your mouth" I said in a sweet voice. His eyes were wide as saucers and he opened his mouth slowly, almost mindlessly. I smiled and leaned down and latched my mouth onto his.

My tongue started to tangle with his, fighting for domination. God his mouth tasted so good, a mixture of cigarettes and whisky. I know that most girls would say that's gross but when you're as addicted to both those things as me you grow to love the taste. While our tongues were still fighting for domination, I grabbed his hand and brought it up to my breast.

He pulled back "Are you sure Ruff?" I smiled "of course I'm sure otherwise I wouldn't have let you done it" we smiled at each other then suddenly CRACK! Lightning struck a nearby tree.

I jumped off of Crybaby and whimpered. Crybaby got up suddenly angry "Goddamn lightning!" I stopped whimpering and looked at him confused

"What's your deal with lightning?" I asked him. He was going crazy "Lightning drives me insane!" He yelled. I got up and grabbed his arm "Shhh baby just tell me what's the matter" I said calmly. He calmed down and I felt him relax.

"Electricity killed my parents Ruff" I looked up at him. He started unbuttoning his shirt. He showed me his chest and the electricity chair tattoo he had on it. I quirked an eyebrow "Yours too huh?". He looked at me confused "Your Pa died in the chair too Ruff?". I nodded but had to put my head down to stop from crying.

"Why?" I muttered. "He was the alphabet bomber. I remember being in the crib and him going A, B, C, D, BOOM! BOOM!" He made bomb noises trying to explain it. I nodded still keeping my head down, taking deep breaths "And your ma"

"She tried to stop him, she couldn't even spell for Christ sakes but they took her too!" he said getting angrier. He started shaking. I just nodded in understanding "Well at least it's good yours were killed for a good reason, not your ma though" I said.

He suddenly grabbed me and hugged me. "Why?" he whispered in my hair. I couldn't stop it this time. I started crying into his shoulder as I choked out the words. "I was just a baby...We were so poor and didn't have any food so he had to go out and get some. He stole one loaf of bread and...and they killed him Crybaby!" I shouted the last words into his shoulder. My mascara was all over him and me now and I thought it would piss him off. That he would push me away, tell me that he had it worse, but he didn't.

Instead he hugged me tighter "Well Ruff I guess that explains why we met, to help fix each other" he said. I smiled and pulled away to look at him. He had that single tear falling down his cheek again and I wiped it off with my finger "Now where were we" I said as I sucked the tear off.

He was the one who growled this time and before I knew it, he was taking control. But he wasn't kissing me roughly, he was kissing me passionately instead. Like he was grateful that I was there to help him. In return I did the same because I was grateful he was there to help me. In a strange way I guess you could say that make-out session, was us fixing each other some more.

**I know I changed the events up this time but did you want it to be the same story just with Ruff? Any way I don't know if this is too um...R rated for some people but if it is just tell me. So uh...that's it I guess. NOT WITH THE STORY! Just the chapter. So bye.**


End file.
